


Carnivore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantolato battito cardiaco [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Snow, Teen Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Kyoya sa che Takeshi non mostra ciò che è realmente davvero, e vuole convincerlo a farlo.





	Carnivore

**Author's Note:**

> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Hibari Kyoya/Yamamoto Takeshi Kyoya vuole dimostrare   
> che Takeshi è un carnivoro. Seguono imprevisti.

Carnivore

I fiochi di neve sferzavano i visi di entrambi i giovani, Kyoya lo aveva in parte coperto da una spessa sciarpa blu. Puntò uno dei tonfa verso Takeshi, le sue iridi color ametista brillarono. 

"Yamamoto Takeshi, ti obbligherò a combattere seriamente contro di me. A costo di morderti a morte!" sbraitò.

Takeshi indietreggiò con gli occhi sgranati, le mani coperte dai guanti alzate di fianco al viso arrossato.

"Eh? Ma Kyòya, sta nevicando!" protestò.

Kyoya strofinò i piedi per terra e chinò il capo.

"Mi sono allenato proprio per poter mordere a morte i carnivori come te con qualsiasi situazione atmosferica" ribatté. Il suo naso si era arrossato, ma i suoi occhi brillavano sempre più furenti.

Takeshi fece qualche passo indietro sulla neve fresca, i suoi stivaletti affondavano fino alla caviglia.

"Possiamo almeno farlo al chiuso?" chiese.

Sorrise ampiamente, con le braccia dietro la testa.

"Qui si scivola! Non posso rischiare di farmi male prima del campionato invernale di baseball!".

Kyoya assottigliò gli occhi e mostrò i denti candidi, lo colpì al petto facendolo indietreggiare.

"Solo se inizi a toglierti quell'espressione falsa dal volto.

Devi mostrare i tuoi denti, carnivoro" disse secco.

< Devo costringerlo a mostrare la sua vera natura! > pensò.

Takeshi si portò una mano al punto colpito, stringendo la presa sul cappotto imbottito azzurro. Strinse le labbra, socchiudendo gli occhi castani.

< Non voglio fargli male, ma se resta sotto la neve si raffredderà. E' così spesso in ospedale... > pensò.

Annuì, afferrò la spada che teneva nel fodero sulle proprie spalle e la estrasse con un movimento lento.

"Va bene, va bene! Combatterò, principe dei delinquenti! Ma solo al chiuso!".

Kyoya annuì e disse secco: "Vai. Ti seguo". I suoi occhi si erano arrossati.

Takeshi sospirò sollevato, gli sorrise e gli fece cenno di seguirlo. Lo condusse nella neve fino alla palestra della scuola, dove i riscaldamenti accesi rendevano l'ambiente tiepido. 

Takeshi entrò, tolse il cappotto e i guanti, poggiandoli sui termosifoni.

"Ecco! Se combattiamo in palestra, non andiamo contro nessuna regola, no?" chiese, allegro.

Kyoya si sfilò la giacca, la sciarpa e i guanti, stringendo i tonfa a mani nude.

"Non a quest'ora" rispose secco.

< Non sembra rendersi conto di quanto sia importante accettare la sua natura > pensò.

Takeshi sorrise ampiamente, raggiunse il centro della palestra e, con la spada stretta in una mano, prese a fare riscaldamento, piegandosi prima sulla gamba destra e poi su quella sinistra. Si rizzò, passò la spada nell'altra mano e lo guardò.

"Beh? Se hai cambiato idea, possiamo sempre giocare con la neve!".

Kyoya allargò le braccia e si mise in posizione di combattimento, partì all'attacco muovendo rapidamente i tonfa.

Takeshi piantò i piedi in terra, parò con il piatto della spada, la lama scintillante rivolta verso il proprio volto.

"Ah! Corpo a corpo, quindi?" chiese.

Spinse Kyoya indietro, scivolando di lato sul pavimento della palestra, che si stava facendo umido sotto di loro.

Kyoya cercò di colpirlo ai piedi, per stabilizzare la sua posizione, continuando ad incalzarlo.

Takeshi balzò, si abbassò di scatto schivando un colpo e sporse le labbra.

"Neh, Kyòya! Ci dev'essere un altro modo!" provò.

Scivolò di lato sul pavimento umido, gli picchiò il piatto della spada contro un braccio.

Kyoya fece roteare il tonfa.

"Se non proverai emozioni al limite, non ti renderai conto di quello che sei" ribatté secco.

Takeshi gonfiò le guance, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

"Sì, ma combatto tutti i giorni, e con un sacco di gente. Non mi serve granché!" esclamò.

Fece ondeggiare la spada, osservando il movimento della lama con sguardo intenso.

"Lascia stare. Mi va bene essere quello che vogliono. Nessuno ha bisogno di un 'carnivoro' a piede libero per la città, no?".

"Se non la lascerai uscire, la bestia dentro di te continuerà a crescere, fino a che non divorerà le corde con cui la imprigioni" ribatté secco Kyoya.

< Se ti accettassi, saresti solo un carnivoro che protegge il suo branco come il re della savana> pensò.

Takeshi si rizzò, lo guardò e gli si avvicinò. Mise la spada sulla spalla, si sporse verso il volto di Kyoya con il capo inclinato di lato.

"Credo serva qualcosa di diverso dal combattere".

Kyoya aggrottò le sopracciglia, i suoi capelli mori si erano sollevati.

"Cosa ti servirebbe?" chiese gelido.

Takeshi scosse il capo, chino di fronte a lui.

"Uh, non lo so! La spada è divertente, ma se vuoi un'emozione forte, dovrai davvero inventarti qualcosa di diverso, Kyòya!".

Kyoya raggiunse il box di metallo dove si trovavano le palle da basket e vi adagiò i tonfa.

< Un'emozione... estrema > pensò. Raggiunse Takeshi e lo abbracciò all'improvviso.  
  


_ 'La spada cadde dalle mani di Takeshi, i suoi occhi brillarono di blu e lui smise di respirare, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi e le mani tenute lontane dal corpo con le dita aperte. _

_ "Tu sei un carnivoro che ingoia e digerisce gli errori cambiando gli altri. Accettalo" disse Kyoya. Chiuse gli occhi e gli posò un irruento bacio sulle labbra. _

_ Takeshi schiuse appena le labbra. _

_ Uno schiaffo colpì il volto di suo padre. Sua madre sanguinava dalle dita, coperte di piccoli morsi. _

_ "Chi credevi di essere per cambiare questo mondo? Siamo stati due sciocchi ragazzi e basta!". _

_ Il piccolo Takeshi si nascose sotto al letto.' _

__

Takeshi fece un passo indietro, con aria sconvolta negli occhi spalancati.

"Non credo di essere quel tipo, Principe dei delinquenti" mormorò.

Kyoya lo afferrò per un polso e lo trattenne, traendolo verso di sé.

"Se mi vorrai far cadere, fallo. Se vorrai farmi sanguinare, mordimi.

Però per il mio onore, per il mio cuore, voglio aggiustare un antico torto... mostrandoti ciò che sei" disse.

< Mio padre mi ha sempre scacciato, perché ai suoi occhi sono un erbivoro.

Io sono solo un onnivoro, sono capace di mordere a morte, ma anche fare parte di un branco di erbivori > pensò.

Takeshi guardò la mano di Kyoya sul suo polso e alzò lentamente il capo verso gli occhi ametista dell'altro.

"Non mi devi amore solo per questo. Sei troppo prezioso per venderti così".

"Non sono abbastanza per te? O è così difficile capire che ti piaccio?" chiese Kyoya.

Si sfilò le scarpe, rimanendo a piedi nudi.

Takeshi negò.

"Ho imparato ad accettare quando mi piacciono piccoli miracoli e quel che ne segue, ma chi sono non va bene. Sai quanta gente ho ferito perché mi avevano afferrato all'improvviso? Non è giusto".

Gli occhi di Kyoya divennero liquidi.

"Tu non mi hai ferito, ora" ribatté Hibari.

Si sfilò la casacca da prefetto e gliela mise sulle spalle, avvolgendocelo, mettendosi sulle punte dei piedi.

Takeshi prese un lembo della casacca e lo strinse, gli occhi lucidi. Si sporse e gli poggiò un bacio sulle labbra.

Kyoya si slacciò i pantaloni, ricambiando al bacio con virulenza.

Takeshi gli passò una mano tra i lisci capelli neri, lasciando che Kyoya guidasse il bacio.

< Sembra non aver alcuna paura di farsi male... la nostra dolce e potente nuvola, che nessuno riesce a ingabbiare > pensò.

Kyoya si sfilò i pantaloni ed iniziò a spogliare anche Takeshi, continuando a baciarlo. Si staccò riprendendo fiato, mugolando piano, le labbra arrossate.

< Divora e porta via tutti i miei dubbi e quella persona distaccata che sono diventato > pensò.

Takeshi fece un passetto indietro, si mise in ginocchio e abbassò l'intimo di Kyoya. Gli poggiò un bacio sulla coscia, la pelle pallida divenne rosata sotto le sue labbra.

< Vuole che io sia onesto, ma cosa sono, alla fine? Questa è la cosa più naturale che mi riesce >.

Kyoya sporse in avanti il bacino e si mordicchiò il labbro, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

"Smettila... di... pensare..." ordinò.

Takeshi ridacchiò, si portò due dita alla fronte.

"Agli ordini".

Iniziò a baciare il suo interno coscia, portò le labbra sull'intimità di Kyoya e la cosparse di altri baci leggeri, appena umidi. Posò l'ultimo bacio sulla punta, chiuse gli occhi e gli prese il membro tra le labbra, iniziando a succhiare.

Kyoya gli strinse con forza le spalle e si concentrò sui baci di Takeshi, mugolando piano.

Takeshi proseguì, allungò le mani fino a stringere i fianchi di Kyoya e gli affondò le dita nella pelle candida.

Kyoya si sbarazzò nell'intimo, assumendo un'espressione decisa e lussuriosa.

La sua pelle divenne rossa lì dove veniva stretta.

Takeshi si scostò da lui, alzò il capo e aprì gli occhi, ora liquidi.

"Ho idea tu voglia di meglio" sussurrò.

"Sii te stesso, piacere o dolore sono indifferenti se raggiungiamo l'obbiettivo" ribatté Kyoya. Aveva la voce rauca e le pupille dilatate.

Takeshi ridacchiò roco, si sbarazzò di tutto ciò che gli restava addosso e avvolse le spalle di Kyoya.

"Invece il piacere e il dolore sono molto importanti... se dosati" sussurrò.

Lo baciò, scendendo con una mano a carezzargli la schiena, percorse con la punta delle dita le vertebre in tensione dell'altro.

Kyoya arcuò la schiena, modulando dei gemiti con la bocca ad o.

< Datti una mossa, non credo tu sia un 'gatto' > pensò.

Takeshi lo spinse con gentilezza a stendersi su di sé, teneva le gambe aperte puntellandosi sui talloni per sporgere il bacino.

Kyoya si mise su di lui, mordicchiandogli il collo.

Takeshi gli portò le labbra all'orecchio.

"Forse anche tu dovresti fare quello che ti senti... Hibari" mormorò.

Kyoya lo guardò con aria confusa.

Gli sfuggì uno starnuto.

Takeshi ridacchiò, lo avvolse tra le braccia e lo strinse contro di sé.

"Te lo spiego la prossima volta" mormorò.

Fece pressione con i talloni e si spinse contro l'erezione di Kyoya, muovendosi su e giù.

Kyoya gli afferrò a sua volta il membro con malagrazia ed iniziò ad accarezzarlo, concentrandosi sui movimenti e i tocchi di Yamamoto.

Kyoya gli afferrò a sua volta il membro con malagrazia ed iniziò ad accarezzarlo, concentrandosi sui movimenti e i tocchi di Yamamoto.

Takeshi emise un basso gemito roco, gli prese i fianchi e lo guardò.

< Non riesco seriamente a capire se vuole stare sopra o sotto ... o se semplicemente non gli importa > pensò.

Tirò su di scatto la schiena e lo baciò, strinse il membro di Kyoya con la mano e lo spinse a penetrarlo.

Kyoya s'irrigidì sentendolo stretto ed iniziò piano a muoversi dentro di lui.

Takeshi gli premette le ginocchia ai fianchi, spingendolo contro di sé. Sentiva il proprio corpo in tensione e il fiato spezzato, respirava dalle labbra socchiuse che si erano arrossate.

Kyoya aumentò gradualmente la velocità.

< Ce la sto facendo? > si chiese.

Takeshi gli passò le mani tra i capelli neri, prese ad andargli incontro muovendo i fianchi.

Si umettò le labbra, chiuse gli occhi gettando il capo all'indietro. Con un movimento di fianchi, ribaltò Kyoya, spingendolo di schiena in terra. Prese a muoversi su di lui, dettando il ritmo. Si chinò, prese a baciarlo e mordicchiargli le labbra.

< Se vuoi essere mangiato, sono proprio qui, Kyoya > pensò.

Kyoya gli strinse i fianchi con le ginocchia e cercò di seguire il nuovo ritmo. Allargò le braccia e mostrò il collo.

Takeshi portò la mano al suo collo, le sue dita tremarono appena e lo carezzò, con un movimento lento. Lo baciò sulle labbra, scendendo a tenergli con forza i fianchi, mentre proseguiva a muoversi, puntellandosi sui talloni. Gli posò un bacio sul collo, sfiorò la pelle con i denti e scese, dando un lieve morso sulla spalla.

Kyoya iniziò ad ansimare rumorosamente, la sua pelle si ricoprì di sudore, arrossandosi.

Le sue labbra erano bollenti.

Takeshi proseguì a muoversi su di lui, i segni delle sue unghie avevano marcato i fianchi di Kyoya, i muscoli delle gambe con cui si stava spingendo per aumentare il ritmo bruciavano. Lo baciò con foga, sentendo la propria erezione pulsare eccitata.

Kyoya venne, lo sperma gli scivolò sulle gambe, sporcando anche Yamamoto.

Takeshi gemette e si tese, venendo dopo poco. Fece uscire Kyoya da sé e gli si mise di fianco, lo avvolse tra le braccia e lo strinse al proprio petto bollente.

"Mnhh... più se-sereno... Carnivoro?" esalò Hibari.

Takeshi rise piano, gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

"Sì ... Prefetto" mormorò.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sul testo della canzone: Carnivore song degli Starset.


End file.
